


老套爱情故事

by 2park99love



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Park Woojin, M/M, Slytherin Park Jihoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 分院帽的结果真的那么重要吗？对朴志训来说很重要。他唯一寄予希望的安身处，可以名正言顺待在朴佑镇身边的理由，再也没有了。
Relationships: 朴佑镇/朴志训
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没脸说是眨的贺文（又比去年多拖半个月
> 
> 雀父🦅  
> 雀母🐍  
> 雀妹🦅  
> 眨家all🐍

偏见让你难以接受我

傲慢让我无法爱上他人

-

朴志训有一个秘密，一个对于崇尚纯血的巫师家族而言，难以启齿的秘密。

在他5岁时，曾经收到过来自隔壁邻居的一本麻瓜儿童故事绘本作为见面礼。薄薄一本精心包装过的彩色封面书籍，不同于巫师世界里会动会消失的魔法画册，静止的人物插图搭配温柔细腻的文字，仿佛拥有阳光般温暖人心的力量。

“这是我最喜欢的故事书，送给你。”

小男孩在母亲的鼓励下，露出羞涩的笑容，嘴角边稚嫩的虎牙让他第一次体会到心动的感觉。

就像很多爱情小说的开始，初次遇见某人后怦然心动，只不过5岁的朴志训还不知道名为一见钟情的东西。年幼的他单纯为结识新邻居感到欢喜，每逢节假日都殷切期盼他（和父母）登门拜访，或一同出去郊游。

关于他的秘密，即使动机不十分纯粹，如今也成了生活中相当重要的一部分。朴志训沉迷麻瓜文学的事，估计这辈子不会跟第二个人提起。正是那本故事书为他打开了通往麻瓜世界的大门，喜欢麻瓜小说是真，喜欢和新邻居逛麻瓜书店也是真的（可能后来居上一跃成为培养这门兴趣的主要原因）。

魔法世界的主流文学作品多以冒险为主，或讲述患难与共的生死之恋，很难让生在和平年代的孩子们产生共鸣。在朴志训的魔法口袋里藏着一半侦探小说，一半爱情小说。因为好友极力推荐，他试着买了本阿加莎的侦探小说消遣，一看便一发不可收拾，不依仗魔法的逻辑推理就如同魔法本身令人着迷。至于偶然在书店畅销柜台上翻开的爱情小说，则是命运的另一种诠释。什么青梅竹马，两小无猜，什么欢喜冤家，相爱相杀。麻瓜作家尽喜欢记录些平淡无奇的小事，一句晚安，一封书信，一场争吵，一次出行……朴志训懵懵懂懂看了好多本，觉得部分桥段夸张虚假，却为最后Happy ending感动欣慰。直到有一天，在床头柜底层抽屉翻找东西，碰巧看到那本陈旧的故事书，他才幡然醒悟。他喜欢他的邻居，喜欢那个陪伴他成长，几乎形影不离的男孩。

朴志训依旧记得对方拿到霍格沃茨入学通知书当天，兴高采烈地冲到阳台上，隔空向他的房间大喊：“志训！！！我们要一起去霍格沃茨啦！！！” 

盛满期待的种子迅速在心中生根发芽，开出一朵绚丽的小花，却在分院帽喊出“格兰芬多”时，瞬间枯萎凋零。

朴志训眼睁睁看着他的男孩跑向遥远的红色阵营，与初次见面的新伙伴击掌相拥。那副欣喜若狂的样子，在他眼里显得格外讽刺。

-

“你确定不和我们去美国吗？”

“学校很无聊哎～”

“嗯，不去。”

“假期你要怎么过啊？”

“一个人过圣诞也太可怜了吧。”

“……又不只有我留校。”

“可我们都走了。”

“你也没别的朋友。”

话要这么说可就过分了，朴志训的注意力从书本上移开，抬头怒视对面两人。身着斯莱特林校服的两个男孩已经絮絮叨叨了十多分钟，不仅正大光明偷他碗里的早餐，还明嘲暗讽地表达“关心”，说是无心之举他宁可相信蛇狮二院和平共处。

“你们怎么还在这招人烦呢？赶紧走走走走走。”

“等大辉啊。”裴珍映耸耸肩，从繁多的点心中挑出一块巧克力曲奇。

“他整理行李一向很慢的。”赖冠霖补充道，用甜甜圈沾了沾朴志训面前的牛奶，放进嘴里。

黑发男孩的眉头拧得更紧了，若不是心爱的炸鸡腿尚且完好，估计早拔魔杖让他俩统统石化。

此时，礼堂大门顶端的圣诞铃铛发出山谷百灵鸟的歌声（麻瓜研究课教授参照麻瓜商店入口处的门铃，专门为今年圣诞设计的装饰品，可惜被人抱怨太吵，只好附魔让铃铛自行挑选经过的人吟唱颂歌）。朴志训闻声望去，只见一个围着蓝色围巾的女孩径直朝他们走来。

“早艺琳？”

“早。”

她停在餐桌前，跨过板凳坐到朴志训身边。

“准备出发了？”

“嗯，马上走，长话短说，鉴于我哥圣诞也不回家……”

“等等。”朴志训打断她，喝了口牛奶平复心情，“直接告诉我要做什么？”

“我需要有人盯着他别做蠢事，听说他上周练咒差点烧了宿舍。我们假期要去韩国看爷爷奶奶，妈妈很不放心，毕竟那个笨蛋哥哥每学期都能收到一封咆哮信。”

“呃嗯……我有拒绝的余地吗？”

“如果你答应妈妈会很高兴的。”

“……好吧。”

女孩心满意足地站起来，从背包里掏出一个方方正正的白色盒子摆在桌上。

“你的圣诞礼物～虽然这个假期作废，但姐妹们希望暑假在社交平台上看到你，圣诞快乐～” 她甜甜地朝另外两人打过招呼，再次拖着箱子雷厉风行地走出礼堂。

“哇哦～拉文克劳连一年级都这么强势吗？”

“你对艺琳真的有求必应唉。”

“能怎么办……我可是看着她长大的……”

“啧啧，那又怎样，你还跟佑镇一起长大呢，有关系吗？”

“瞎说什么大实话～”

裴珍映无视朴志训的死亡注视，拿起盒子晃了晃，“这是什么？”

“手机吧，麻瓜用的通讯设备。”赖冠霖指着盒子底部的小字说道。

“送这个干嘛？”

“后援会的主意？”

“冠霖你怎么知道那么多……”

“你不知道吗？最近几个麻瓜社交平台很火的，女生超爱用。”

朴志训无奈地点点头，“她们希望我假期发些日常生活照上去……”

“就你？哈哈哈哈自拍吗哈哈哈哈……”裴珍映忍不住爆笑。

“给你推荐个男生流行趋势，对着镜子裸上半身拍肌肉，喏喏喏，这里，这里一块。”赖冠霖一本正经地指导他。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“闭嘴冠霖！”

两人笑得前仰后合，全然不顾形象。

“说真的，志训，但凡你匀一点对妹妹的溺爱给佑镇，也不至于骑虎难下嘛，怎么办，你要去哪找八块腹肌？变形咒好用吗？”（“我看你活得不耐烦了裴珍映！”）

“哈哈哈别问，问就是格兰芬多的错。”

“本来就是。”（“你看！”）

“说起来你们一年级到底发生什么了？前一年还看你们高高兴兴进霍格沃茨，等我们入学，你们僵得跟家族仇敌似的。”

“什么都没发生。”

“我来引述某人原话，咳咳，‘朴佑镇就是个自大！伪善！的骗！子！呸！’” 赖冠霖掐尖嗓子模仿的样子逗得裴珍映捧腹大笑，朴志训涨红脸把手里的薯条丢过去砸他。

“我说过学院不同立场不同罢了没有其他原因！”

“真为这个啊？没——劲——像我这种对格兰芬多不痛不痒的，根本无法理解你每次跋山涉水跑去挑衅他。”

“哈哈哈哈上次魁地奇比赛太绝了！！” 赖冠霖突然情绪高涨，把桌子拍得咚咚响，“佑镇被游走球击中摔下来已经实惨，去校医院还得听你一路挖苦。”

“关键他住院期间，你说你天天下课跑去嘲笑他也不嫌自己缺德啊！”

“那话怎么说来着……恨到深处便是爱？”

“哈哈哈有有有有！”

“你再说一遍试试冠霖……”

高个子男孩做了个鬼脸，与裴珍映相视而笑，“还挺突然的，我记得放假前佑镇跟谁在说去韩国的事。”

“没准有情况呢……”

“？”

裴珍映见他们满脸问号，刻意压低声音，“度延说他最近在偷偷找舞伴啦。”

“什么舞伴？”

“下学期三强争霸赛圣诞舞会的舞伴？” 赖冠霖猜测。

“不是还早吗？”

“好多人早开始啦。”

朴志训恍然大悟，难怪前几天被不认识的低年级在走廊上搭讪。

“佑镇意外的很抢手唉。”裴珍映感慨道，“大辉说他在拉文克劳女生里风评很好。”

“意外吗？我以为魁地奇男孩都很吃香呢。”赖冠霖有些惊讶。

“他们学院人都嫌他闹腾，内部下手的话没准真找不到舞伴。”

“哼，谁想带个小丑在身边啊。”朴志训嘲讽。

“是嘛，我们选修课上几个赫奇帕奇女生还绞尽脑汁想暑假约他出去玩呢。”

“瞎了吧？约他？”

“所以我一直以为佑镇挺受欢迎的。”

朴志训气不过还想呛几句，门口嘹亮的教堂钟声当即打断三人的八卦讨论，裴珍映和赖冠霖看到来人，迅速起身收拾东西，匆忙和他道别。

圣诞铃铛似乎格外恩眷拉文克劳的孩子，槲寄生正抖落雪花，轻轻洒在李大辉身上，让他如同雪精灵般可爱。男孩礼貌地向朴志训挥挥手，和两个斯莱特林有说有笑地消失在楼梯口。

为什么偏偏是格兰芬多呢。

-

早晨的出校高峰一过，礼堂终于安静下来。空荡荡的斯莱特林长桌上，除了三位陌生的高年级学长在玩巫师棋，就剩朴志训一人孤零零地独享早餐。他一口气喝完牛奶，整理好课本打算转移去图书馆自习。

面前砰地坐下一人，招呼没打便自顾自把盘里剩余的薯条都拿去吃了。

“你平安夜怎么过？”

朴志训一愣，招牌冷漠脸不由自主地挂到脸上，“怎么，假期还没正式开始，已经赶着趟来让找骂了？这么欠呢你。”

“我们去霍格莫德吧，开了一家很有意思的店～” 朴佑镇完全无视挑衅，期待的小眼神如同一只兴奋的准备出门散步的柴犬。

“……没空，忙着呢。”他故意拍响厚厚一摞课本，小心将它们和白色手机盒放进魔法口袋。

“？斯莱特林选级长还要考试吗？你入学时就在名单上了吧。”

“O.W.L.考试啊蠢货！”

“那么早上十点，钟塔楼见～” 说完，朴佑镇头也不回地跑出礼堂。

搞得好像他会去似的，朴志训盯着男孩消失的方向，气又隐隐堵在胸口憋得难受。


	2. Chapter 2

朴志训还真会去，毕竟艺琳妹妹指名让他“监护”不是吗。

朴佑镇所说的新店藏在霍格莫德村偏僻的东南角小巷，摇摇欲坠的一座老旧别墅，看上去特别寒酸。据说是一家近几年颇为流行的仿真游戏馆，在欧洲四处巡回。经营者从全球各地搜罗悬疑事件素材，精编成五个故事，再原貌复刻真实场景，让玩家参与其中探索解密。

馆内格局比外面看上去更狭小，天花板顶部用浮夸的魔法展示着优秀玩家照片和每个房间的最快用时记录，唯有一块牌子光秃秃地显示「--:--:--」，周围没有任何照片或装饰。

**谁是异教徒（** **03** **）**

 **根据韩国某邪教相关的** **“** **归童** **”** **事件改编** **……**

朴志训站在空牌子下查看文字简介时，一个梳着羊角辫的女性店员不知从哪冒出来紧跟其后，眼睛闪着光看似已经准备好她的推荐词了。

“你们是亚裔吧？可以试试这间屋子哦，目前还没人玩过。”

仔细数数，确实是第六块牌子。朴佑镇耳尖，听见无人开过荒，瞬间起了兴趣，“没人玩？为什么？”

“可能因为太难了吧……老板想突破前五个房间的玩法，非要还原环境语言，就是韩语，很大程度增加了难度。啊、别担心，我们有NPC和魔法道具辅助的，要试试吗？开荒成功者可以免门票费！”

朴志训本想吐槽亚裔不等于韩裔不等于会说韩语，谁知对方这套说辞似乎激起了朴佑镇的斗志。

“志训志训，我们选这间！就这间了！”

呵呵，格兰芬多，他早该想到。

“你还记得韩语吗……”

“小意思！我暑假都有上韩语课的～”

朴志训狐疑地打量男孩拍着胸脯自信满满的样子，鉴于选什么主题都无所谓，难得顺了他的意思。

“……最后找到教会里的叛徒就算解谜成功，我们现场的NPC会传送你们回来。”店员一边讲解流程一边领他们往楼上走。

歪歪斜斜的旋转楼梯一眼望下去像时空隧道，而他们的目的地处在最遥远的顶层阁楼。

传送入口是一个复古华丽的电梯门，头顶配有一个扇形指示盘，此时指针指向最右侧。店员点亮下行按钮，等门打开后示意他们进去。

“顺便提醒一句，你们还是未成年吧，小心别让魔法部给你们寄警告信，之前有孩子完全忘了约束法的事了。”

“我们不能用魔法吗！？” 朴佑镇的声音突然忐忑起来。

“当然了，亲爱的。”

“这不公平！那我们怎么解密？？”

“用脑子，还有我们的NPC会提供帮助，不用担心。”

“可是……”

“亲爱的，我现在需要找到正确的门卡，不然今天你们都玩不了。”

的确，朴志训已经见她倒腾很久了也没能启动电梯，她原先拿在手里的方形卡片对楼层按钮下的感应区毫无反应，只好唤来钥匙盒翻出别的门卡一张一张尝试。

“……应该没问题了呀……” 女孩小声念叨。

朴志训感觉袖口一紧，余光里瞥见身侧的男孩面目凝重，不停嚼弄嘴唇。

试过几次后，电梯终于被一张完全空白的卡片激活，响起机器轰隆隆的运转声。店员松了口气，利落地在亮起的楼层盘上依次敲下事件日期的对应数字。

“等等！按错数字这个电梯还会传送到别的地方吗？！”朴佑镇慌忙问道。 

“仪式感而已，祝你们通关成功～”

随着电梯门慢慢闭合，不安与焦虑瞬间在密闭空间里迅速蔓延，朴佑镇估计已经紧张到失神了吧，压根没注意自己死拽着别人的袖子不肯松手。

“我忘了校外不能用魔法了……”

意料之外，又在情理之中。

“还有你刚才听见她说的吗，这台传送装置没问题吧……”

那你直说不玩就可以了啊。

朴志训心里偷笑，料想这话无论如何也不可能从一个格兰芬多口里出来。

“我们刚刚是不是忘问她中途困住了该怎么办？！”

“她说找NPC。”

“那、那万一找不到NPC呢？！”

“魔法道具？总有办法引来NPC的吧……”

男孩半信半疑地点了点头，朴志训几乎听见他用力吞咽口水的声音。

“你有没有觉得耳鸣，我耳朵好难受……”

“你闭上嘴安静会儿就好了……”

“……”

“……”

“……好像更难受了……”

“那就张开嘴。”

“………………………”

他顺便把被拉扯变形的毛衣袖子抽回来，朴佑镇十分讶异手里握着他的袖子，尴尬地搓搓两只手，背到身后。

电梯的升降感越来越严重，连朴志训也开始难以忍受耳鸣和失重带来的双重压力，还有朴佑镇那沉重急促的呼吸，扰得他心烦意乱。伴随整台装置突如其来的剧烈震动，门侧边按键盘上最高层九楼的按钮倏地闪亮，然后逐渐跃至第八层，第七层，第六层……

“叮”的一声，电梯最终停靠在G层，电梯门缓缓开启，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，好似年久失修一般。

“他们最好有别的途径回去，这台老家伙绝对有问题。”

看在生命安全的份儿上，朴志训这次选择无条件同意朴佑镇的观点。

电梯门外直对一面破旧晦暗的老墙，向左是条死路，向右能看见敞亮的巷子口。两人走出隐蔽的小巷，放眼望去是一片层层叠叠寂静无人的小楼。这风格像极七八十年代的韩国街道，青瓦屋檐下清一色的灰白建筑，与记忆中事件发生的年份稍有偏差。

“这好热，他们连天气都还原吗？”朴佑镇脱下外套，站在石墩子上四处张望，“我以为NPC会等在这呢，至少该有个指示牌什么的吧……”

朴志训无视他的抱怨，沿石阶一层一层往下走，头顶的天空已聚有大朵乌云，若管理者用心良苦连天气效果也制作的话，那他们很有可能迎来一场大雨。

“志训，等等我，你去哪？我们不先在附近找找线索吗？”

“那你就等着淋雨吧白痴。”

街区内全是上了锁的房屋，考虑到魔法使用受限，破门而入显得太过野蛮，朴志训只好去寻找别的避雨处。没走多远，空中飘起零星小雨，他加快步伐冲在前面，临过路口被朴佑镇从后面喊住，“志训！有人！”

他应声回头，见对方的黑色外套丢在地上，人一阵风地跑去路边公园的滑梯后面，几声叫嚷，抓小鸡似的提溜出来一个小孩。那孩子也是狠角色，毫不犹豫往他手腕上咬，挣脱着跑开正面与朴志训撞个满怀。

“天呢……我见到博格特了还是什么？” 他抓稳小孩以免摔倒，定睛一看，吓得差点松手。

“哈？我干嘛害怕我小时候啊？” 朴佑镇揉着受伤的手腕紧跟过来，“嘶——疼死了！”

“也许你小时候尿床尿出世界地图是你的人生污点呢？”

“你才尿世界地图呢！”

“五金尼才不是博格特呢！”

稚嫩的嗓音与低沉的声线重合，让朴志训一阵恍惚，他仔细打量小肉脸上倔强的表情，确实与记忆里的朴佑镇一模一样。

“对不起……” 他下意识放软语气道歉，背后的人听见反倒不开心了，“就是类似博格特那种会变形的神奇生物吧，小子说实话！”

“你吓着他了，白痴。”朴志训怒视猪队友，一把将小男孩护在怀里，对方被反咬一口，气得甩手去捡扔掉的外套。

眼看雨势变大，四处没有像样的避雨点，朴志训只好牵着小朴佑镇躲进滑梯二层的小亭。

儿童设施的尺寸十分狭小，朴志训头顶天花板不能站直身子，只好抱膝坐下。跟在身边的小家伙从刚才开始就一直盯着他，可能因为那句袒护的话让他有了个好印象。

“你不是博格特对吗？” 朴志训拉起小手晃悠，小男孩乖巧地点了点头。

“那可以告诉我你为什么在这里吗？” 

他低下头看似有些犹豫，“……我扔了艺琳的玩具……”

“你和艺琳吵架了？”

“没有……妈妈可能会生气，我很害怕……”

“要我们送你回家吗？”

“我不能离开这里……”

“为什么？”

“他们会找不到我的……”

“他们……”

“志训我在前面看到指示牌了！这里好像是影视公园得出去找路，等雨小点我们出发！”

滑梯外面，朴佑镇踩着坑坑洼洼的泥水小跑回来。雨水打湿了他顶在头上的外套，深一块浅一块的水印溅得满腿都是。他三两下跨上滑梯台阶，站在廊上抖干净身上的水，然后钻进亭子。

“你干嘛非要跟我们挤啊！那边还有一间呀！”话音刚落，朴佑镇已经一屁股坐下了，朴志训嫌弃地往旁边挪了挪，盘腿让小朴佑镇坐到当中，勉强腾出一些空间。

“雨看情况要下一会儿了……”

“这孩子可能是NPC。”

“他说的？”

“没有，只是感觉他身上有我们的任务，最好能买些吃的哄哄再问。”

阵雨来去急促，乌云过后，天空渐渐晴朗。朴志训让小朴佑镇原地等他们回来，即使知道对方身份可能并非人类，仍然千叮万嘱说再有阵雨记得躲进滑梯。

“对假的都比真的好……” 朴佑镇一边抱怨，一边领头往外走。

绕过这条街巷，眼前赫然出现一个巨型电视机框架的入口大门，跨出园区，外面的风景蓦然回到了熟悉的现代风格，越往前走，道路上的人和车也越来越多。

正如主题馆店员介绍的，街上的广告牌、指示牌尽是圈圈杠杠的外国文字，朴志训只能凭直觉认定一家英文店牌的商店里或许有他们需要的东西。

店里备有各种日常用品和食物，朴志训挑了些糖果和巧克力让朴佑镇去收银台交涉，自己等在门口好奇地研究起对面商场大屏上正在播放的时事新闻。傍晚7点11分，正值下班高峰，几个穿着职业装的人捧着刚买好的食物，站在他身边，看上两眼新闻又匆匆离去。

怪异的真实感不禁涌上心头，从眼前车水马龙的景象，到屏幕里滚动的新闻广告。

魔法幻影么？

“我们快走……”正当朴志训苦思冥想，朴佑镇低沉的声音在耳边响起，他随即被拉着走到马路对面，才注意到对方两手空空什么都没拿。

“怎么了？零食呢？”

“店员竟然讲韩语……”

“说了还原语境啊。”

“可公园那小子说的是英语！”

“也许因为他是NPC？他好像也只能听懂简单的……”

“店员不是吗？而且他要我付钱才能拿走糖果，我说没有，他就要报警。”

“你跟他好好解释了吗！？”

“说了他听不懂！”

“听不懂？”

“我…我用英语……我韩语还没到解释问题的程度啊……”

这话给了朴志训当头一棒，他们已经兜兜转转几个小时了，连最开始的任务都没搞清楚，却仍在纠结语言问题。

“店员……店员怎么说来着？” 他揉着太阳穴，感觉神经突突直跳。

“让我用钱……”

“不是，主题馆的，如果被困住，让我们……”

“找NPC！”

“但刚才商店店员根本不搭理你。”

“嗯……”

朴志训席地而坐，闭上眼睛逼自己思想集中，回忆刚才可能错过的线索细节。轻信对方的懊悔可以等秋后算账，眼下需要赶紧解决问题。

“我们回去看看。”


	3. Chapter 3

感受过繁华地段再折返公园，一排排寂静无人的房屋顿时显得毛骨悚然，仿佛本该属于这里的人气因为某些特殊原因凭空消失了。

传送装置附近没有任何异常，朴志训尝试启动电梯，但没有找到开门按钮只好作罢。

“这里像被施了麻瓜驱逐咒一样呢……” 朴佑镇站在狭长的巷口喃喃道，“明明和刚才那条商业街离得那么近。”

“……五金尼……”

“干嘛？”

“不，我指那个孩子……”

朴佑镇思虑片刻，“你觉得他是NPC？”

“毕竟我们在这里只看到他了。”

然而事情时常不会按照预想的方向发展，小朴佑镇根本没有乖乖待在儿童乐园等他们回来。

雨后火烧云的光辉已经退至地平线边缘，再不久天就彻底黑了。朴志训有些焦虑，仔细检查滑梯内的角角落落，期望对方留下什么东西。

突然，同在身边找寻线索的朴佑镇伸手制止他的行动，用手指比在嘴前，又指了指滑梯外面。朴志训心领神会，透过小亭的栅栏间隙向外窥视。

路边不知何时出现了两个戴帽子的陌生人，他们其中一人牵着个穿裙子的小女孩，几番交流一同向公园大门的方向走去。朴志训与朴佑镇交换了个眼神，小心翼翼地爬出滑梯，悄悄跟上那两人。

他们离开公园，兜兜绕绕来到一个偏僻的体育馆，乍一看像个废弃建筑，却有三四个披着斗篷的人把守，在入口消磨好一阵才让通行。

“我们是不是触发事件了……” 朴佑镇耳语道，但朴志训仍心有疑虑。

“你先在这等我，千万，不许，单独行动。我确认件事马上回来。”正准备走，对方拉住他从他自己的外衣口袋里掏出一个水晶小陀螺。

“你什么时候放的……”

“一开始。找不到路记得用它，注意安全，我等你。”

干冷的夜风贴着耳侧呼啸而过，朴志训很久没有这么奋力奔跑过，也从未像眼前这般因为真实的恐惧感心跳加速。他找到跟踪途中经过的独立电话亭，拿起听筒的瞬间开始在心中祈祷，随后一个键一个键地拨通了曾在书上看到的麻瓜世界里联络魔法机构的求助电话。

如果这只是一场虚拟的解密游戏，如果这里只是一个复制空间的话……

嘟嘟两声后，听筒里传出细碎的电波音，朴志训屏住呼吸，紧张地等待时间一秒一秒前行。

嘟嘟声第二次响起，之后电话里传来一个女人恭敬的问候声。

“抱歉，英语……” 朴志训为难地说道。

对方立刻有所反应，用简单的英文让他稍等，迅速将电话转交给另一位工作人员。

“您好，这里是韩国魔法协会，有什么需要帮助的吗？

“麻烦帮我联系时间管理部门。” 

-

朴志训在体育馆附近躲藏的地方没有见到朴佑镇的身影，他心头一紧，慌忙掏出口袋里的陀螺置于掌心旋转。透明水晶中心漂浮的粉色碎屑随即发出淡淡微光，轴尖倾斜，直指体育馆方向。

“这个混蛋……”他暗骂道，快速穿过马路，谨慎地向正门靠近。

先前把守的可疑人员已经不见了踪影，陀螺临近入口发生偏转，指向附近一条杂草丛生的小道。没走多远，便看见朴佑镇踩着废旧箱子扒在体育馆的换气窗边。陀螺腾空飘起飞到对方面前，一闪一闪的光晕像在告知使用者找到目标。

朴佑镇察觉到陀螺，刚回头，猝不及防被朴志训一巴掌打在后脑勺上。

“你干嘛……”（小声）

“让你乱跑……”（小声）

尽管知道格兰芬多不是什么听话的料，但如今得知情况特殊，凭空消失个人很难让朴志训不乱想。

朴佑镇皱眉，碍于不方便吵架，只能冲他狂瞪眼。朴志训毫不吝啬地瞪回去，呼啦一下爬上箱子，挤到狭长的窗口向里窥探。

空旷的场馆内搭有一个高高的圆形台子，几位身着黑袍的人站在上面，身边摆满了奇怪画符的展台，道具，蜡烛等等。一位疑似头目的黑衣人正在咏唱些听不懂的韩语，台下跪坐的三四十人大声附和，像在进行某种宗教活动。

“刚才就想问了，你说我们看到这么多NPC是什么魔法么……人也太多了……”

“不是魔法，我们真的回到事发时空了。”

朴佑镇怔愣，黄昏的余晖在他身后逐渐消逝，留下一片诡异深暗的夜空。

“什么？”

“我刚才拨通韩国魔法协会的电话了，他们正派人过来。如果我们只是进到一个独立的伪造空间，电话根本不可能打通。

“所以说……我们……你的意思是……时空穿越？”

“嗯。”

“怎么做到的？”

“我也不清楚。”

馆内的咏唱戛然而止，台上几人围着一个用绒布遮盖着的东西，那教头挥了挥手，两名黑衣人掀开布头露出一个硕大的鸟巢。

人群中自动分出一条道，六个看上去年龄幼小的孩子排成一列，像被蛊惑似的，摇摇晃晃地走上台爬进鸟巢。除了在公园见到的穿裙子的小女孩，走在最后的是他们一直在找的小朴佑镇。

“五金尼……”朴佑镇一声低吼，朴志训赶紧拉着他蹲下，担心引起里面的注意。

好在教徒们沉浸在神圣的仪式里，集体的咏唱声再次从窗口传了出来。

“白痴……被发现就惨了……”

“那是我对吧……那其实是我对吗……”

朴志训犹豫地点点头，他其实也半信半疑。

“可我什么都不记得……”

“你看上去，只有3、4岁……大概忘了？……”

朴佑镇满脸困惑，两人又偷偷摸摸地扒回窗边。

此时，所有人都手捧一只点燃的蜡烛耐心听头目发表讲话，领头者一番慷慨激昂的言辞过后，人群开始向前靠拢，当第一个端着蜡烛的信徒靠近鸟巢时，朴志训顿时反应过来，当机立断抽出魔杖，一股猛烈的强风透过各个窗口涌进馆内，瞬间熄灭了所有燃烧中的蜡烛。

“你用咒了？”

“他们要活忌你笨蛋！”

失去光源的体育馆内一片躁动，朴佑镇咋舌，掏出魔杖指向天空，放出一道耀眼的红色信号弹，爆炸的同时空中响起刺耳的警笛声。

信徒们开始尖叫，惊慌地向外逃跑。朴佑镇拉大窗户，撑起身横着挤了进去。

“你要干什么！？” 朴志训大叫，他刚才下意识出手已经违背了时间守则，若再继续干预，不知道会对未来造成什么样的影响。“他们可能把孩子也带走！”朴佑镇喊道，头也不回地跑进混乱的黑暗中。

朴志训连忙跟着翻进去，凭借窗外微弱的亮光与人群反向而行，他几乎还没找准对方跑去的方向，就见一束光短暂地划破黑暗，朴佑镇的叫声霎时响彻整个体育馆。

他们有巫师！

“除你武器！” 朴志训对着光束大概出现的位置高喊，对面传来几声咒骂，似乎击中了目标。他刚点亮魔杖准备去找朴佑镇，身后重重砸下来一股力将他压倒，手里的魔杖也脱手飞了出去。他试着反抗，终究敌不过成年人的力量，下巴上挨了一肘，嘴里立刻渗出浓重的血腥味。

台上几座烛台的火焰忽得重新点亮，四周明晰起来，教徒们早已逃个精光。朴志训这才看清压在自己身上的是那位指点江山的教主，而不远处，手持魔杖的攻击者是几名辅助的黑衣人之一。

由于视野受限，朴志训只能看到朴佑镇捂着胳膊在地上扭动，刚才那声惨叫，一定被咒击中受伤了的。黑衣人气急败坏地大吼大叫，光束从魔杖尖端射出，将朴佑镇整个倒悬在空中。教主的注意全被引了过去，朴志训乘其不备，撞翻他奋力跑去捡掉在远处的魔杖。“砰”的一声巨响，指尖还未来得及够到魔杖，一股强烈的冲击撞上腰侧，眨眼工夫，他已经躺在台下了。

朴志训感觉胸口哪里的骨头断了……

身下的地板忽然变得冰凉刺骨，他艰难地撑起身，发现晶莹的冰霜铺满整座体育馆如同一个巨大的冰窖。黑衣人从头到脚冻成一座冰雕，依然保持着向他施咒的动作，坐在台子另一边的朴佑镇震惊地看着眼前一切，而教头却不知去向。

冰霜最厚的地方源自鸟巢，孩子们包裹在硕大的冰块里，睡颜苍白。

“志训快来！”朴佑镇急切地叫道，爬起来对鸟巢施解冻咒，可冰块融化掉表层又马上凝结，根本无法减缓现状。朴志训踉跄着跑上台，透过冰面四处检查，里面的小朴佑镇发出荧蓝色微光，明显因为魔力失控，在用冰块保护个体。再这样下去，其他几个孩子恐怕有生命危险。他示意朴佑镇继续施咒，贴着冰面温柔地呼唤小男孩。

“五金尼，佑镇，好孩子，帮帮我，这里太冷了……”

孩子周围的荧光慢慢变淡，魔法融化的冰霜也不再重新凝固。他持续叫着朴佑镇的名字，一边也帮忙施咒，鸟巢内巨大的冰块一点点缩小，终于露出了所有孩子。

门哐嘡一下被撞开，四五个人闯进来念着听不懂的咒语挥动魔杖，在体育馆内部撑开一个透明的魔法结界。

其中一位女性匆匆跑到朴志训和朴佑镇身边，“我是韩国时间管理部的负责人BOA，这里需要清场，你们跟我来。”


	4. Chapter 4

BOA允许他们带着小朴佑镇一起，时间管理部特地委派了医生待命，他处理完两人的皮肉伤，还帮忙检查了小男孩的身体。庆幸的是，经过那番折腾三个人都没有太大的损伤。

待医生离开，BOA才开始询问详细始末，朴志训向她和另外两名时间管理部成员交代来龙去脉，包括来时的种种异常，主题馆的游戏模式，以及说明十年后时间旅行仍然受法律严格制约，并非普遍现象。

“那个游戏馆听上去像申请了大型复制空间的使用许可，否则不能合法运营，至少在韩国是这样的。”BOA听完朴志训的描述后说道。

“我觉得依照那个店员的反应，也可能有人偷偷装入了时间转换装置，毕竟这个也需要很强的魔力支持，你们不小心误入了而已。”另一位工作人员大胆猜测。

“而且霍格莫德村是很古老的纯巫师村，有潜在的魔力聚集，能提高时间移动的效率。” BOA补充道。

“有人想用这台装置做什么呢？改变过去？” 朴佑镇问。

所有人都陷入沉默，BOA的表情尤为严肃，“这起事件需要联络你们国家的魔法部神秘事务司合作调查，目前首要任务是送你们回去，还要处理你小时候的记忆。你们已经牵扯太多事情，很容易对未来造成影响。”

“你们要消除我的记忆？”

“确切的说，会修改一部分。”

“曾经有巫师误杀过去的自己改变人生轨迹，或者可能因为记忆错乱引起精神方面的损害。”朴志训小声向他解释。

“但我们救了小时候的我……”朴佑镇沮丧地说。

BOA低头想了想，问他，“你现在有关于这段经历的记忆吗？”

朴佑镇摇摇头，“小时候在韩国的记忆很模糊，再过一年我们家应该就搬去英国了”，BOA沉思片刻，和其他两位同事用韩文交流了一番。 

“这件事我们会处理的，我先去安排车，把你们送回传送地点。你们……可以告个别。” 她瞄了眼窝在朴志训怀里的小朴佑镇，随后跳出房车。

“要走了吗？”小男孩垂下头，紧紧抓着朴志训的衣襟。

他和朴佑镇相视不语，对方突然想到什么，蹲下来抚摸小小的脑袋。

“五金尼，妈妈不会因为有妹妹不爱你的。”

“……他们忘了带我去游乐场，明明说好的……”

“也许下次和艺琳一起去更开心呢？”

“真的么……” 小朴佑镇吸了吸鼻子，显得很不甘心。

“她可是个粘人的小天使，为了跟你玩，她会把每天饭后的苹果汁让给你喝哦。”朴志训说完又贴到他耳边压低声音，“我保证，不久你还会遇到世界上最好的朋友。”

“真的？！” 孩子落寞的眼眸刹那间闪闪发光。

“嗯，他很害羞，有点傲慢，不擅长说话，没有同龄玩伴，答应我去主动成为他的朋友好吗。”

“如果他不喜欢我呢……”

“你是勇敢的格兰芬多呀，不试试怎么知道呢。”

“什么是格兰芬多？”

“藏在你灵魂里的东西。”

朴志训抬起头看到另一个男孩吃惊的样子，无奈地笑了。

-

“这个时间移动装置还不够完善……”BOA站在电梯门前伸手感应，然后挥动魔杖，“阿拉霍洞开！”，电梯门随即打开。

时间管理部的人送来一块手掌大的圆形石盘，上面刻着几圈不认识的文字以及刻数。

“这是日晷的石盘，一件积蓄了时间能量的魔法古物。说实话，我不清楚你们究竟能否回到原本的时空，只能靠你们来时的方式尝试一下。魔法大多时候很依赖精神意识，所以你们回到某个具体时间、空间的信念一定要特别强烈。”

朴志训深呼一口气，跟着朴佑镇踏进电梯。BOA将石盘靠近感应区，顶层灯光忽明忽暗地闪动几下，整座装置轰隆隆地再次运作起来。他收紧拳头再松开，回忆起店员的操作，在数字盘上按动属于他们的年份日期。

电梯内的气压有些让人窒息，朴佑镇头上细汗涔涔，双手指甲几乎扣进手掌肉里。

“以为第二次乘会好点，瞧你的出息……”

对方没有反驳，默默盯着楼层键，搞得朴志训浑身不自在。

“我们可能回不去的，你都不怕吗？”良久，朴佑镇才开口，“可能困在不属于我们的时空再也离不开，也可能不停地移动，永远在找我们来时的那个空间，或者……这扇门的外面……困在时空夹缝什么的，可能一片虚无，一片混沌，只有我们两……”

“还挺浪漫的不是么？”

对方扭过头来，脸上的表情复杂难懂。

“活跃一下气氛嘛，你看上去快咬舌自尽了。”朴志训逗趣道，他的确没有想象中那么担忧。门阖上的那刻开始，他的心仿佛沉进宁静的湖底，将全部交付给天命。

“我在集中注意力，我想回去，我们不能困在这里……”朴佑镇嘟囔。

“这么不愿意跟我困一辈子吗？哎……说好的友情都是骗人的啊～”

“你是真心的吗？还是嘲讽？”

朴志训语塞。

“我不懂，志训……进入霍格沃兹后你像变了个人，我们没有进同个学院真的那么影响我们的关系吗？”

“我不需要格兰芬多的朋友。”

朴佑镇低下头，打量着自己张开的手掌，又握成拳。

“是你说的，格兰芬多是藏在我灵魂里的东西。”

“我为了哄他才说的……”

“他就是我，他确实是我……这句话，一直都留在我的潜意识里，从来没有消失……”他闭上眼睛，仿佛回想起什么，“分院帽曾说我有很多种可能，斯莱特林和拉文克劳会是好的归宿，可我从小认为自己是格兰芬多，因为印象里，有个人那么说了，直到我明白格兰芬多代表勇敢，我想，他一定希望我成为这样的人。” 

是你说的，朴志训。

“因为我吗？”

“因为你。”

那么这些年的嫉妒，不甘，怨恨，又为了什么呢？

朴志训的大脑一片空白，各种各样的情绪堵在胸口，快让他喘不过气。

电梯震动的程度愈发强烈，按钮数字1倏地亮起，紧接着迎来那阵熟悉的耳鸣。数字盘一层一层往上升，却卡在4的位置，迟迟没有变动。

“这次能碰到关系好的我们吗？”朴佑镇苦笑道。

“说什么废话！我们必须回到霍格莫德。”朴志训用力抓起男孩的手一同放在感应区前，“回去之后，修正这些乱七八糟的错误。”

现实永远比小说更加荒诞不经，朴志训曾经嘲笑的，排斥的，完全不相信的桥段，竟然都和朴佑镇一起经历了。

当电梯门再次打开，外面狭窄的走廊里站着几位面目严肃举着魔杖的成年巫师，以及十年后依旧美丽干练的BOA，朴志训终于松了口气。

“我们回来了。”朴佑镇紧紧握住他的手。


	5. Chapter 5

游戏馆暂时停业接受魔法部调查，店主本身也利用大型空间使用许可，干了一些违法违规的事情。十年前送走朴志训他们后，BOA联络英国魔法部，联合对此次事件追踪调查，涉事主谋教主（经档案证实为哑炮）及其背后真正掌控的巫师（在体育馆攻击他们的黑衣助手），因研究禁忌魔法利用麻瓜无知的崇拜信仰建立邪教，从中获益，并拐骗走失儿童，试图用作魔法祭品。当年平白无故消失的教主于半年后再次现身，并发现偷渡至英国，暗中打听时间转换器的信息。主谋巫师因涉嫌针对麻瓜实施集体诱骗拐卖等罪行被判入狱，但由于“归童”事件没有造成严重人员伤亡，只判了五年，刑满出狱后失去行踪。

由BOA带头的临时调查小组由于国际时间管理条规无法对此进行干预，只能暗中监视，她怀疑过两个孩子的时间穿越可能有人故意为之，但对教主的秘密监控表示，他根本无意寻找当年坏事的两个人。大约三年前，教主混入当时人气爆火的虚拟主题馆当店员，并在英国一座偏僻的小岛与消失的巫师同伙成功会师，对六号主题房间动了手脚。这一切被调差小组看在眼里，但如果马上实施抓捕，意味着朴志训他们将失去穿越回去解救小朴佑镇的机会，而这极大可能是他人生中必要的一环。

世界上的巧合，都有它存在的意义。距离归童事件十年后的圣诞节，在霍格莫德村的一隅，两名十四岁的男孩搭上了六号房的传送装置。

-

仿佛度过了漫长的一生后轮回转世，半夜惊醒时，朴志训恍惚地躺在宿舍床上，以为自己只是做了一个关于前世的梦。

余光里有一闪一闪的微光，他侧过头，看见小巧的水晶陀螺悬浮在床头缓慢转动。

不是梦啊。

他伸手抓住陀螺拿到眼前，晶莹剔透的表面有两道明显的裂纹，应该是和朴佑镇六岁时从玩具店扭蛋机扭到的那对“兄弟”陀螺。

没错，朴佑镇管它们叫“兄弟”，即使外壳标签写着“Couple”，一对两个，分开时能相互指引，靠近时水晶里的亮光会变强。

小时候，他们一起偷偷跑去麻瓜集市玩在街上走散，在他害怕到无所适从，原地打转，那个拿着一大束粉色气球（中间藏着水晶陀螺），穿过人群直奔向他的朴佑镇，真的好似童话里拯救公主的骑士。

朴佑镇天生就是个格兰芬多，只是他一直不愿承认罢了。

他也不是公主，无法与骑士走到故事最后。

当朴佑镇总借助陀螺找到刻意回避的自己，不顾冷眼相对，亲昵喊着他的名字，朴志训终于受不了内心煎熬，在对方面前，把自己那枚陀螺摔在地上，念出“四分五裂”的咒语。

一年级拙劣的修复咒并不能完美拼回所有碎片，同样无法修补他们渐渐疏远的距离。

是报应吗？

因为一个难以实现的夙愿，滋生太多丑陋的嫉妒，到头来让他自食其果。

-

圣诞节早餐是留校学生收到的一份特别惊喜，家养小精灵们铆足干劲，为每个人静心制作了不同的节日餐品。朴志训盘里的炸鸡似乎比别人多些，玉米浓汤旁摆了一壶用红绿色绸带装饰的薰衣草洋甘菊花茶，以及一张歪歪扭扭写着“致 朴志训先生”的卡片。

“睡得好吗？”

不用抬头，也能猜出来者是谁。朴志训收起卡片，继续低头喝汤。

“茶等会喝喝看，安神，我让家养小精灵准备的，你昨天回宿舍的时候脸色不太好。”

朴佑镇头枕着手背，趴在桌子上用特别纯真的目光仰视他，朴志训敛起眼，难以理解眼前这人的状态怎么好像昨日无事发生，明明他亲眼目睹自己小时候在鬼门关走了一圈。

“早上起来骨架子快散了，玩个游戏好累啊～”

“你差点死掉好吗……”

“哈！可我好好在这呢，说明我赢了！”男孩咧开嘴笑得没心没肺的，“你等会去哪？图书馆吗？我也去。”说着把长椅上的课本搬到桌面，“虽然不懂为什么你那么早开始准备O.W.L.考试，但预习总归没错吧，魔药课你得帮我，不想再被斯莱特林院长老头子点名了。”

朴佑镇翻看字迹潦草的笔记本，用手指扣扣脸，难为情地笑了，虎牙在嘴边若隐若现，和小时候傻憨憨讨夸奖的表情一模一样。对方感觉到他的注视，抬头好奇地眨眨眼睛，半晌，竟红了脸。

“怎、怎么了？”

“你为什么在这？”

“在哪？在大堂？我刚吃完早饭？”

“昨天已经够了，今天圣诞为什么还来找我？”

“我得好好珍惜假期啊，你只有放假才不像上学那么咄咄逼人……”

“你的舞伴呢？” 

“什么舞伴？”

“裴珍映说你已经为明年三强争霸赛圣诞舞会找好伴儿了。”

“你、你知道了？” 朴佑镇顿时心虚地犯结巴，“她没有留校，而、而且不确定到底嗯……只说会考虑……”

朴志训很小就知道他喜欢聪明漂亮的女孩，所以小心绕开所有关于感情的话题，避免自讨苦吃。

分院帽的结果真的那么重要吗？

对朴志训来说很重要。

他唯一寄予希望的安身处，可以名正言顺待在朴佑镇身边的理由，再也没有了。

“笨蛋，怎么可能不同意啊……”朴志训嘟囔，掰碎面包泡进碗里，汤匙搅拌了五六圈，渐渐没了食欲。

-

朴志训借口说困，吃完早饭便躲回宿舍独自看书。湖底静谧怡然，十分容易投入，等饿得肚子叫唤才发现错过了午饭时间。圣诞夜有学校安排的节日晚宴，朴志训本不打算出席，可吃完宿舍里储存的所有零食，终究败给了饥饿。

诺大的礼堂中心被魔法改造成一个精致的小型舞池，魔咒学教授指挥着无人乐队，为学生演奏他们喜欢的流行乐。舞池旁一侧的长桌上摆满自助餐点，朴志训暗自庆幸，悄悄绕开人群过去，只要他吃得够快……

“你好像很喜欢今晚的食物。”

当他吃完烤鸡忙着再最后夹一块苹果派时，身后突然传来温柔的笑声。

一双弯成月牙的笑眼，一头柔软服贴的棕色披肩发，女孩与他有着相同的亚洲面孔，印象中应该是高他两个年级的拉文克劳级长。

“苹果派好吃吗？它摆在后面，我都没有发现。”

朴志训点点头，礼貌地让出位置，以为对方想拿。

“啊，没事没事，今晚已经吃很多甜食了。”女孩忙摆手，“我是世正，等下和我跳支舞吗？”

他被突如其来的邀请吓了一跳，呛到食物，咳得面红耳赤。

“你让我看上去像个智障……” 朴志训猛灌几杯水，嗓子终于舒服了些。

“抱歉抱歉，我……不太擅长这个……”世正几乎受到同样的惊吓，忙手忙脚地负责端水送纸巾。

“好吧……至少让我洗干净手，体面点和你跳舞。” 

“你跳得好好～”

“我的家庭教师听到可能会笑死。”

“她觉得不好吗？”

“我不喜欢社交舞，所以上课很偷懒。”

“哈哈～你说得好像故意放水。”

“小时候确实会捣蛋故意跳得像关节脱臼。”

“什么？Popping那样吗？啊、纯血家孩子会知道吗？一种麻瓜舞蹈，年轻人很喜欢的。”

朴志训沉默，低头和世正一样盯着脚步移动。

“我们家是普通混血家庭，我只对着电视自学过这种社交舞，呃，我的意思是我跳得很烂，如果不看着脚就危险了。”

“没有，你学得很好。”话音刚落，朴志训的左脚被精准踩中。

“啊！对不起！” 

对方惊慌失措，顿了几秒，两人不约而同地笑了起来。

“你一定知道你有个后援会吧？”

“如果你指我熟人（艺琳）组织的那个，我觉得她单纯在开玩笑。”

“可孩子们好像真的很喜欢你。”

“那我宁可希望她们因为我是斯莱特林敬畏我，而不是叫我什么……蛇院可爱系之类的……”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我不反对～”世正终于憋不住仰头大笑，“你穿着粉色毛衣呢～”

朴志训叹了口气，他只是碰巧喜欢粉色罢了。

“其实……我的小妹妹很喜欢你，当她说要学做巧克力送给一个斯莱特林的时候，我还担心她是不是吃了迷情剂呢。”

“哦，所以，这支舞相当于侦查敌情？”

世正笑着耸耸肩，“你的确是条温柔的小蛇，志训。”

“呃……别用那种词汇……”

世正的笑声持续到音乐结束，她开心地转了个圈，像古典宫廷舞结束的样子欠了欠身，“谢谢你教我跳舞～”

“不用谢，其实我很喜欢Popping。”

女孩惊喜地瞪圆眼睛，随后挥挥手，回到朋友身边。

“你和我们学院级长跳舞了?”

原来是格兰芬多的级长吗。

“你和格兰芬多级长跳舞了？！”朴佑镇怔怔地站在他身旁，扯尖嗓子低声质问。

“怎么了？”

“你讨厌格兰芬多！”

“谁说的？”

“看看我！”他用手上下比划自己，“我这么鲜活的例子！”

朴志训歪着脑袋若有所思，朴佑镇还沉浸在自我世界里，絮絮叨叨控诉他曾经态度恶劣的事迹。

“也许不是。”

“什么不是！”

“我发现……我好像自始至终只讨厌你，跟格兰芬多没关系。”

“啊？！？”朴佑镇愣住，嘴巴张张合合像只脱水的鱼，“等、等等等等，志训你不能开这种玩笑的，就算…就算我们进霍格沃茨后不太亲近，以前关系可是最好的！你怎么能……”

“就因为那个吧，我特别讨厌你跟我炫耀格兰芬多有多好，室友有多好，整天叭叭叭叭烦死了。”

“我没有炫耀！我在试着跟你分享我的新生活！”

“那样只会让我更生气。” 

朴志训避开他的目光，环视四周三三两两聊天欢笑的学生，眸子中一片闪烁，“就算没有我，你也能过得很开心……”

朴佑镇方才不满的表情瞬间柔和下来，“我一直都把你当最亲的朋友啊，志训。”

朋友。

没错。

朴志训在心里苦笑。

“我想过了。”

“想过什么？”

“说实话，有点累了，大家也有新的社交圈，我想好好享受剩余三年霍格沃茨的生活。”

“什么意思……”

“我不会再做挑衅或讽刺你这种无聊的事了，你也不用老想着我们曾经关系多好，现在也必须一样。”

“我从来没有这么想！你昨天说的，我们回来一起修正错误！我们还……”

“对，回到各自该待的位置。”

“志训？！”

“我们都有新的朋友了不是吗？你的学院，你的室友，还有魁地奇队，你有那么多选择……”

朴志训认真注视着男孩的眼睛。纵使对方受伤的样子令人动摇，他仍然狠下心决定到此为止。

“拜托……放过我吧佑镇。”

-

假期剩余的日子平淡而忙碌，朴志训喜欢泡在图书馆被各种学术论文掩埋，但偶尔也开始想念那两位吵吵闹闹的斯莱特林好友。

朴佑镇每天会在礼堂跟他打招呼，倒不像以前没皮没脸地贴过来，收到他礼貌（生分）的回应后，就看似失落地回去坐了。

假期结束，学生们陆续返校，朴志训大清早等在礼堂看书，十分高兴裴珍映和赖冠霖专门赶了头班火车，回来陪他一起吃午饭。三人正兴致勃勃讨论着美国圣诞节活动，李大辉风风火火从礼堂大门冲了进来。

“你对佑镇做什么了？”男孩开门见山，来势汹汹，另外两个人甚至没反应过来眼下是个什么局面。

“呃嗯……我也想知道我对他做什么了？”朴志训皱眉，疑惑地眯起眼睛。

“那家伙疯了似的问我，心里惦记个男的是不是有问题，如果同性好友表现冷淡他很焦虑是不是有问题，嫉妒同性好友和女生跳舞是不是有问题等等等等等等……”

“哇哦！！！！！” 裴珍映和赖冠霖立刻激烈响应。

“嫉妒好友还是嫉妒女生啊？”

“闭嘴冠霖！” 

朴志训耸耸肩，叉起一块西蓝花塞进嘴里，“这跟我有什么关系？”

“你知道佑镇专门为你留校的。”

“哦吼～”朴志训顿了顿，笑出声来，“你这么说，我可冤枉了。”

“他没跟你说吗？”

“没有。”

“那你对他有没有说……”

“没有。”

“朴志训，我知道你喜欢他！”李大辉愤恨地从牙缝里挤出声来。

“我早放弃了，你也知道他是直的。”

“可他现在这样明显是醒悟了呀！”

“哪有那么多童话啊大辉，而且他应该快脱单了。”

“什么？！”

“舞伴，下学期三强争霸赛的舞伴他已经找好了。”

“呀！我们拉文克劳级花有暗恋对象好吗！艺琳想看佑镇出洋相才故意推荐给他的！”

旁座两位全程听得目瞪口呆，一时不知该从何处下手提问。

说曹操曹操就到，朴佑镇风尘仆仆地跑进礼堂，见李大辉在斯莱特林的长桌这，开心地飞奔而来挤开裴珍映坐到李大辉旁边（朴志训对面）。

“早啊，你们在聊什么？”他装作自然地融入话题，微笑地看了眼朴志训，又马上转向李大辉，完全靠好友撑底气。

“来给志训传话。”对方淡然自若地撒谎道。

绿色阵营相互使眼色，谁也没有搓破拉文克劳的谎言。

“哦？艺琳那个奇怪的后援会？又有人想托你送情书给志训吗？”

“不是，旼炫想邀请志训做明年圣诞节舞伴，明年是他最后一年了。”

朴佑镇随即发出尖锐的怪笑，“拉文克劳级长？！怎么可能？！”，另外四人默默看他笑得前仰后合，然后察觉到气氛异样，尴尬地收起笑容，“志训可是男生。”朴佑镇见无人响应，认真解释道。 

“没有要求说不可以找同性舞……” 

“志训不可能同意的！”朴佑镇立即打断好友，慌张地向当事人求证，“对吧志训？”

“我……”朴志训看看他，再看看李大辉冷酷无情的脸，垂下眼眸为难地说，“其实在考虑……”

“什么！！？”朴佑镇惊叹，被李大辉拍了一掌，迅速压低声音，“他可是男的……”

“所以？”

“这不明摆着呢？”

朴志训眨了眨漂亮的桃花眼，装不理解他的意思。

“你……你可以接受男生么……？”

“嗯，怎么了？” 

朴佑镇为他轻松的口吻震惊不已，怔愣半晌才开口道，“我……我不知道你喜欢男生。”

“你从来没问过。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“至于这么大惊小怪吗？每年都有斯莱特林学长赶着毕业的劲儿跟志训表白的。”隔壁裴珍映终于捋顺剧情，实在受不了眼前这位格兰芬多愚钝，顺手推了一把。

“如果志训明年当选级长，我觉得和拉文克劳级长出席舞会比较好，关键人很帅！”赖冠霖紧跟其后。

“不行！我要邀请志训的！”朴佑镇急忙反驳。

“你已经有舞伴了。”朴志训嫌弃地说。

“我今天早上拒绝她了。”

“哈？你可先邀请人家的。”

“我想约的人是你！”男孩肯定道，手指紧张地抠着桌面，“你只能答应我。”

朴志训简直笑哭不得，正直明理的狮院哪来这么胡搅蛮缠的人啊，“你这种虚幻的自信感哪来的？” 

“就凭我占据了你九年人生的大部分时间，以后也不打算让出这个位置。”

九年……

原来已经那么久了么。

坐在隔壁一群高年级斯莱特林吹口哨起哄，还冲格兰芬多竖起大拇指，显得荒唐又好笑。男孩微微涨红脸，但紧追着他的视线，没有一丝动摇。

关于朴佑镇的篇章看来没有办法那么轻易结束，他们一起经历了太多太多，好的坏的，开心的难过的。对方身上寄托着朴志训童年时的幻想和希望，放弃会太早吗？他只想逃出过去的执念，真正开启一个崭新的自己……

“志训，给我一个机会。” 男孩真诚地恳求道，“就一次，这次，我不会放手的。”

朴志训舔了舔嘴唇，心跳不知何时跳得飞快，他稳住气息，双手抱在胸前昂起头，挂上一抹高傲妩媚的浅笑，“那你就试试看能不能让我同意吧。”

“求之不得。”朴佑镇露出虎牙，得意地接受宣战。

他们的故事才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充  
> -因为心理创伤了四年，就算雀同性雷达觉醒眨也不会轻易答应的（蛇院的傲慢  
> -最后起哄的高年级斯莱特林是邕圣祐kkkk  
> -穿越地点参照了粉肠battle trip对手米娜有情去的那家影视公园  
> -去年雀生贺花党paro推荐了世正的Tunnel 后来看眨和世正同期打歌上节目 雀直播带花党帽子听Tunnel 总觉得好有缘分 就试着加了世正 
> 
> 狮雀蛇眨 雀妹 大眨小雀 是最初设定大纲的印象  
> 但金丝雀实在太蛇院了 纠结了下变成有蛇院血统的狮雀 还有写了雀妹好开心~  
> 本来想当圣诞贺文的被我拖到夏天 再不写恐怕就没了  
> 有阵子极度想看HPau的雀眨 纯过手瘾 情节就想的很随便  
> 最爱的原著是第三册 其次第四册 所以挑了时间旅行的题材  
> 书最后两本没看完 因为听说我喜欢的角色们死了  
> 而且严重站错CP 结局全靠电影补齐  
> 另外感谢b站开天眼解说和HPwiki  
> 一下找回当年喜欢原著的心情   
> HP这个世界观真的厉害
> 
> 关于时间穿越的话题一直有bug相伴  
> 查了下原著时间转换器应该是根据诺维科夫自洽性原则来的  
> 即世界线只有一条 当下经历的已经是经过改变的最后结局


End file.
